Robert Garcia
Poderes *'Reunir poder -' Robert puede reunir ki de Gaia, la madre-tierra. *'Proyectil de Energía -' Robert puede disparar el Kouken y el Haoh Shou Kouken. *'Ataques Múltiples -' Robert puede canalizar su ki en sus piernas para soltar múltiples patadas. Tecnicas Original * 100 Hits - Hit 100 times in 10 seconds inflicting 333,333,300 * 'EX Robert' Desde The King of Fighters 99 a 2000 Robert ha tenido un movimiento extra en los capítulos por la Saga NESTS. Cosa que varios Fans acomodan bien en su movelist. Sigue sin cambios solo que se agregan mejoras en su forma de pelear. En KOF 2002 UM se escogió la edición del KOF 2000 como personaje oculto *'Proyectil de Energia -' En KOF 99 disparaba un proyectil redondo como los de Yuri en Art of Fighting 2, mientras que en 2000-2002 UM dispara proyectiles cortos parecidos a los de Guile y Leona. *'Kuzuryuusen -' Salta al oponente y da múltiples ganchos altos hacia arriba, lo utiliza desde KOF 2000-2002 UM como DM. *'Metsu Ryuuko Ranbu -' Robert se prepara y da un combo de 13 golpes para después rematarlo con un Kouken dorado con forma de tigre. Es su HSDM de KOF 2002 UM. A diferencia de su contraparte original este lo principia rápido. Estilo de pelea A diferencia de Ryo, Robert fue instruido para convertirse en el "dragón" del Karate Kyokugenryu, irónicamente su sobrenombre es "tigre". El estilo de Robert se centra en patadas letales, siendo su movimiento personal el Genei-kyaku o Patada Espiritual (Spirit Kick). Música *'Swing the House' - Art of Fighting 2 *'Mojo' - Art of Fighting 3 *'Ryuuko no Ken' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Ryuuko and Ken' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Kamikirimushi' - The King of Fighters '96, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX Ryo, EX Robert y EX Yuri como equipo) *'Art of Fight' - The King of Fighters '98, '98 Ultimate Match *'Ryu-Ko' - The King of Fighters '99 *'The Beauty and the Beast' - The King of Fighters 2000, 2002 *'Fight to the Limit' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Kyoku-gen' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'After a Long Absence' - The King of Fighters XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'Kyokugen Training! '~''' Mountain Seclusion''' - The King of Fighters XIII *'ART OF FIGHT ~ Ryuko to Tsubame' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *Tiger & Dragon- The King of Fighters XIV Actores de voz * Eiji Yano - Art of Fighting (durante la batalla) * James W. Hove - Art of Fighting (en el demo), Art of Fighting 2 (Voz Americana) * Kay Inage - Art of Fighting 2, The King of Fighters series ('94~'95, XI~XIII), Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * Mantarō Koichi - Art of Fighting 3, The King of Fighters series ('96~2003), The King of Fighters: Kyo * Masanori Ikeda - anime Art of Fighting * Nick Sullivan - anime Art of Fighting (Voz Americana) Actores de acción en vivo * Timothy Lowell - Comerciales de Art of Fighting 2 Apariciones * Art of Fighting * Art of Fighting 2 * The King of Fighters '94 * The King of Fighters '95 * Quiz The King of Fighters - Personaje jugable * Art of Fighting 3 * The King of Fighters '96 * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters: Kyo * The King of Fighters '98 * The King of Fighters '99 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters EX: Neo Blood * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters EX 2: Howling Blood * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters Neowave * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters XI - Personaje exclusivo de PS2 * The King of fighters 98: Ultimate Match * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters XIV Cameos * Capcom vs SNK 2 - Mención * SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - En el ending de Ryo y Mr Karate * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 - Cameo de fondo, Mr Karate's Another Outfit- Variación G, Traje normal de Yuri Sakazaki-Variación F * KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - Cameo de fondo Anime *Art of Fighting *The King of Fighters: Destiny Personajes similares *Another Robert Véase también *Robert Garcia/Movimientos *Robert Garcia/Atuendos Tarjetas Sprites En Lucha Art Of FightingArt Of Fighting 2Art Of Fighting 3 The King of Fighters '97 The King of Fighters 2000 (Striker) The King of Fighters XIV (completo) Animaciones Archivo:Robert.gif Galería Robert_garciaaof3.jpg|Art of Fighting 3 Robert94.jpg|The King of Fighters 94 Robert95.jpg|The King of Fighters 95 Robert-97.jpg|The King of Fighters 97 Robert_kof98.jpg|The King of Fighters 98 Robert99.jpg|The King of Fighters 99 Robert2000.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Robertstriker2000.jpg|Como el mismo de Striker en The King of Fighters 2000 Robert2001.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Robert20012.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 (rechazado) Kof02-robert-garcia.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Image:Robert_Garcia_2003.jpg|The King of Fighters 2003 KOF_NeoWave_-_Robert.jpg|The King of Fighters Neowave Robert-kofxii.jpg|The King of Fighters XII Robert-kofXIII.jpg|The King of Fighters XIII Robert_KOFXIV.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV Image:Robert-ngbc.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Image:Robert-anime.jpg|Robert en el especial AOF TV RobertKyo.jpg|KOF: Kyo 036.png|Trofeo Robert KOF XIII 021 Tigre Rabioso (Secreto).jpg|Logro Robert KOF XII 1895419-gallarycard124.png Robert_garcia_portrait_kof_xi.png|Potrait KOF XI robert_portrait_win.png|Ganador KOF XI 1838159-robertwinxiii.png|Ganador KOF XIII Robert_garcia_kof_card.png|KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades * Una de sus poses de victoria consiste en arrojar y luego atrapar una moneda. La moneda hace referencia a su historia durante Art of Fighting, la cual le dio su padre cuando Robert se iba de la Mansión Garcia. Su padre lo hizo para recordarle sus raíces y que un día debe volver a ellas. * Robert Garcia puede ser visto generalmente el dirigir una Ferrari Testarossa F40, en vídeojuegos de lucha Art of Fighting (1992) y Art of Fighting 2 (1994). Sin embargo, para juzgar para a fecha de nacimiento de sus personajes, el coche no fue producido hasta el año de 1987. Fabricación de los acontecimientos del Art of Fighting a suceder en final de los años de la década de 1980 y de comenzar de la década 1990. *Desde que ellos comparten el mismo acento, Robert desde KOF 97 y 98 tuvo una introducción especial con Kensou. *Robert es de origen italiano (conmfirmado por SNK), pero en sus inicios, se pensaba que Robert era mexicano, sobre todo por su apellido y por el hecho que el equipo AOF, representaba a México en los KOF, más aún que estan establecidos en dicho pais (canonicamente) donde abrieron su dojo. Éate malentendido se hizo mas fuerte al salir "Art Of Fighting 3" ya que su historia se desarrolla en México, en el pueblo ficticio de Glass Hill (Sonora). *Es el interes amoroso de Yuri. *En un Artwork rechazado de KOF 2001 tendria traje blanco del mismo modo que lo trae en The King of Fighters 2003. Al parecer los creadores no tenian pensado cambiar su traje por el momento y por ese motivó decidieron dejarlo así por ahora en entregas anteriores. *La version Another Robert es una referencia a Dan Hibiki de Street Fighter, quien a su vez fue un personaje para burlarse tanto de Takuma como del propio Robert. *Robert junto a Takuma y Kensou son los unicos con otro tipo movimientos desde la Saga de NESTS sin dejar a un lado los clasicos. Sin embargo a Robert en KOF 2002 UM tiene dos formas. Siendo la original y la version traida de KOF 2000. *Robert junto con Ryo y Yuri son de los personajes de AOF que no se ausentan en los KOF. Aunque Robert no se encontraba en la Saga Maximum Impact, lo tiene como referencia en un traje alterno de Yuri. *El diseño de The King of Fighters XIV esta basado en la vestimenta de Neo Geo Battle Coliseum y a Tulio, protagonista de la película "El camino hacia el Dorado". *En KOF XIV Robert Garcia ha madurado desde el torneo anterior ya que se dejo crecer el bigote. Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Nacidos en Diciembre Categoría:Personajes de Art of Fighting Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Italia Categoría:Personajes KOF '94 Categoría:Saga de Orochi Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Habilidad en Kyokugenryu Categoría:Habilidad en Cuerpo a Cuerpo